


Kodak Moments

by wensleydale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oikawa Always Gets What He Wants, Rivalry, School Uniforms, trashking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wensleydale/pseuds/wensleydale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is a manipulative asshole...who likes wearing skirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodak Moments

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Oikage with Kageyama topping. Also, who doesn't like trashy skirty Oikawa? Thanks to my beta [Ocicatsy](http://ocicatsy.tumblr.com/) for suggesting that this was a good idea.

“Oi Kageyama, isn’t that your phone?” Hinata asked between a mouthful of ramen.

At least, that’s what Kageyama thought he said--his teammate’s mouth was crammed full of noodles and broth, so it came out partly as a spray and partly as “Oi, mkamama youf fome?”

Kageyama shook his head. “Meh, it can wait. Food comes first.” He slurped down some noodles himself so that Hinata wouldn’t be the first done eating--Kageyama always finished first, and he didn’t intend on changing that. 

This time, he heard the tinny chirping of his cell. He checked the screen. “Son of a--” 

Hinata raised an eyebrow, and brought the edge of his bowl to his lips. “That important, huh?”

Kageyama shook his head harder this time. “For some reason, that asshole Oikawa is trying to reach me. Fine. Let him try.”

He already had enough of his former captain to last a few lifetimes.

\----------

It was 2 am, and Kageyama’s phone was buzzing.   
“YOO HOO TOBIO-CHAN” was plastered on the screen, along with some really strange selfies that Oikawa must have been taking. 

This had to stop. Kageyama knew that even if he turned his phone off, it’d have a hundred new texts and photos by the morning, and the last thing he wanted to wake up to was dick pics or whatever. He didn’t feel like blocking Oikawa because he knew that jerk would find some other way to get under his skin. He always did--being his former captain gave him that power. 

Kageyama got up and put on his jacket.

\--------

When Oikawa answered the door, his face lit up in that mockery of excitement that he usually sported. “Ah, Tobio-chan! Thanks--”

Kageyama grabbed his former captain by the shirt collar, and pushed him against the door frame. “Oi, what the fuck is wrong with you? Aobajousai wins, Karasuno loses, yet you just can’t leave me alone?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened initially at this, but then they narrowed as a smile spread across his face. “Ah, well…” He gingerly placed his hands over Kageyama’s and plucked them from his shirt. “I need a favor…”

The way he drew out that last part salaciously wasn’t too surprising for Oikawa, but it was enough to draw Kageyama in. “You better stop texting me--”

“Ahaha, I will! Just...could you do this one teensy little thing for me?”

The only part of Kageyama that answered ‘yes’ to this was his morbid curiosity, but it was a strong enough pull to dictate his response. “What is it?” he asked dubiously.

“Heh, well...normally Iwaizumi does this, but he’s gone…would you mind taking some pictures?”

Kageyama minded a lot, but maybe he could do such a poor job that Oikawa would leave him alone. “Ugh, fine. Let’s get this over with then.”   
\-----------

Kageyama sat on the edge of Oikawa’s bed, scowling at all the trophies and awards as he waited. Oikawa needed to get changed or something--internet photos? He doubted it was for any dating sites, based on the number of girls always cheering him on at games. Maybe it was for some social networking shit--

The door opened--it was definitely NOT for social networking shit--

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Tobio-cha--”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kageyama loudly interrupted Oikawa, who stood in the doorway wearing the Aobajousai girl’s school uniform.

Oikawa smoothed down the pleated skirt. “It’s not like you haven’t seen this uniform before, Tobio-chan.”

“NOT ON YOU!”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him, and curled the edge of his lip in a smirk. “Yeah, it looks better on me, doesn’t it?”

Kageyama was wildly shaking his head. “No. No no no no.”

Oikawa flipped his bangs nonchalantly and strode forward until he was right in front of Kageyama. He leaned down, close enough so that he was face-to-face with his former teammate. “You’re a setter, Tobio. Setters direct the flow of the action during the game. You’ll be great at directing the photos.” He straightened up and patted Kageyama on the shoulder, then tugged down on the hem of his skirt.

That little gesture set something off in Kageyama, paired with this sudden realization that Oikawa was giving him free reign. The Great King--how he’d looked up to him, yet resented him--now seeing him like this, basically asking for Kageyama to give him orders...he wasn’t sure what this was all about, but a part of him had always wanted to to hash out his frustrations with his former captain.

And, admittedly, Oikawa had a point--he looked good in a skirt.

Kageyama grabbed the camera and pointed it towards his former captain. “On your knees, senpai…”

\------

It wasn’t until Kageyama had Oikawa bent over his desk, grinding his hips against him, that he remembered something. 

“Shit.”

Oikawa turned his head back against Kageyama’s hand and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re a setter too.”

Oikawa snickered, his laugh partly muffled by the wooden desktop. “Hah, and?” 

“You’ve been the one in control the whole time.”

Oikawa laughed, a bit louder and more ragged. “What, did the panties distract you?”

As a matter of fact, they had, but Kageyama didn’t want to admit the effect Oikawa’s get-up had on him. He inadvertently ran his fingertips along the inside of Oikawa’s thigh, stopping once he heard his former captain inhale sharply. “This is because Iwaizumi’s out of town, right? This was all a booty call?” he roughly whispered.

“You got me, Tobio-chan.” The smug note of satisfaction in Oikawa’s voice never seemed to change, no matter the situation--not even when he was getting thoroughly fucked.

Kageyama just gritted his teeth and continued giving Oikawa exactly what he wanted--though right now, it was exactly what he wanted too. Hiking the skirt up further, he dug his nails into Oikawa’s hips and thrust harder and faster, trying to ignore the almost-theatrical moans from his former captain. He managed to come in spite of that distraction, biting back a moan of his own. He eventually caught his breath and stepped back, zipping his pants back up. 

“When does Iwaizumi come back?” Kageyama looked away guiltily as Oikawa made a big production of picking himself up off the desk.

“He’s doing study-abroad, so...I’ll be seeing you for the next two months, Tobio-chan!!” 

Kageyama considered changing his phone number.


End file.
